The Next Catalyst: Book One The Forever Bracelet
by themoonprincesswhowasarabbit
Summary: King Apollo and Queen Serenity have much to thank the Gods for. They have a healthy daughter, a wonderful marriage and a peaceful kingdom. But an emerging threat appears in the form of an old face from the past, bringing an ancient prophecy into light.
1. Prologue

_The morning the light first shone_

_The Twenty Four made our world home_

_With mortal love that pledged its power_

_And Immortal strength that began the hour._

_Two lovers, one heart as man and wife_

_Chose death to bring Jorden to life._

_Their friends to us pledged their lives_

_And became Kings to let our new world rise._

_Twenty-four lands were theirs to rule,_

_Their law to love and let it rule._

_The Immortals thus were Unalone_

_And lived in the seedling countries sown._

_The world thee sees through thy eyes_

_Was made to shelter thee_

_But to make it last it asks our Crowns a fee._

_All 24 kings must find wives_

_Else all forfeit their own lives._

_A lifetime each to find one love,_

_One love for life and two lives for love._

_To keep the bond two soul-mates left_

_At least 48 Royals must commit the theft_

_Of a heart that beats for the rogue alone_

_And hands itself to him-for his own._


	2. Fairytale Beginnings

Fairytale Beginning

Once upon a time there was a princess…

"_No Daddy, that's not how it goes!"_

"_What do you mean?" The man asks, looking affronted. "When Mama tells it she always begins with the fairytale and then the real story," the small girl scolds from her bed. An indignant expression comes over her father's face. "Well, I'm not Mama so I'll tell my way." "Tell it Mama's way!" The child insists. "I'll leave," He threatens. The girl pauses and then smiles slyly. "I'll scream and cry, Daddy," Her father turns white and she knows she's won. "Fine, I'll tell it Mama's way. See if I ever do bedtime stories again," He mutters under his breath. Satisfied, the youngster snuggles into her covers and waits for him to start._

Long, long ago, before Jorden ever was, there were twenty-four Immortals wandering the worlds, lonely and miserable. They were cursed with eternal life, condemned by all those who envied them wherever they went. Always in search of companionship, it was not long before all twenty four of them found themselves in the same corner of the universe, in a patch of nothing in the garden of space. No one made a sound until some brave soul ventured to ask what the others were doing there. It was there that Jorden was born. The Immortals upon realizing that they had a common dream, pooled their magics together and from it came Jorden. But Jorden was an empty place and there was no one else besides themselves there. So the Immortals sought out mortals, people they had felt drawn to and asked them to come live in Jorden. In the end fifty men and women and their families came. The fifty were bonded lovers, bound by the kind of love so extraordinarily strong it could bend Time to its will. It was this power they exuded that made Jorden complete and to thank them, the Immortals made them Kings and Queens, grateful for their company that made this new world feel so inviting. But it was one woman who realized her presence wasn't enough, and she refused her Crown because of it. She decided to attach herself permanently to Jorden, in the only way possible. With a broken bramble branch, she slew herself and seeing her, her husband followed. A single tremor of the ground followed and the ground was still though the bodies of the fallen lovers had disappeared leaving nothing behind except for the bloodied, broken brambles. Sorrowful the Immortals and the remaining forty eight thanked their spirits for their sacrifice and promised to honor and never forget them. They swore an oath on the Bramble Branch that their descendants would honor the lovers' Bond and find mates, one mate each to love for lifetimes or suffer the same fate as their comrades. For centuries it was this way, and how it should always be. And why shouldn't it be so for a world made of magic, friendship and love?

Our story begins in Illuseon, one of the twenty-four countries the original forty-eight rulers were given to govern. The descendants of the original rulers of Illuseon, the King and Queen, were fair and just sovereigns and loved by everyone in Illuseon. It was more than any leader could have asked for: the Kingdom was at peace, the laws were in place and now an heir was expected. The people waited, almost as eager for it to be born as the Royal Family themselves. There were no preparations left to be made and now all was in the hands of Fate to seize her opportunity.

The Sun drifted lazily across a warm summer sky, uncaring that his sister the Moon was also strolling, he in his blinding glory and she wrapped in the cape of skies, unseen but present, nonetheless. For a moment they stood fixed in their positions and looked at each other in agreement.

It was time.


	3. Darkest Blue and Brightest Silver

Chapter Two

Darkest Blue and Brightest Silver

The sun glinted off the lattice windowpanes, scattering its beams everywhere to catch the dust of the morning air… Had the King noticed he might have admired the sight though most likely not with the same wan pride in his eyes he had while gazing at his wife in their bed. She'd fallen asleep at last of exhaustion and he'd tucked her in, promising that they'd name the precious visitor in their room together later, when she'd recovered her energy. He hadn't dared to look at the child his wife had called her "surprise", chuckling under his breath but still feeling nervously keen. King Apollo ran his hands through his hair and began to pace.

A groan of bed springs, the creak of floorboards, and the rustle of blankets alerted him and he turned to see his wife, looking every bit as tired as he felt and more but still smiling. She put a small white hand on his shoulder and beckoned him to a small bassinet. The King stood, hesitant before it, uncertain all of a sudden. But he leaned over and the Queen pulled away the curtain.

Inside, nestled in blankets and fast asleep, was a baby girl. Her hands were curled into tiny pink fists and she lay on her side, pulling her knees to her tiny chest in the same fashion she'd slept in for the past half-year. She had a comical frown on her small face like she'd just tasted sour milk. The Queen smiled at her daughter, stifling a laugh for fear of waking her. It struck her as amazing that how generously mixed the family trait were expressed in her face, like the girl had stirred them up herself and threw in several new features in the mix. The King gently brushed a wispy white gold curl that clung to her small forehead. The color so echoed his own but while his locks were clearly golden, her were indecisively tip-toeing between silver and gold. The King and Queen watched with rapt attention as her eyebrows crinkled and long brown lashes fluttered. She woke and yawned, her soft tiny lips opening wide and her small fingers trying to reach her face, an echo of the manners she would possess later on. Her eyes opened and the parents were taken aback. The infant's eyes were blue and ringed with silver, bright and shining. She stared baldly at the two figures above her, as curious about them as they were about her. The Queen squeezed her husband's hand, looking at him with a mixture of bewilderment and pleasure. "Apollo," she asked. "What should we name her?" Her husband looked at her with a reciprocated expression of surprise and delight but at a loss for words. He replied finally, attempting not to convey how little confidence in himself to give his firstborn daughter a name to suit her unknown character and potential. "Selene, I believe you should name her." His wife looked thoughtful and began to rack her brains for the right name. She looked at the child in her mother and father. Queen Selene paced in small circles. The baby girl was of royal blood, a noble and a princess in her own right. Would it not be fitting for her to be named as a reminder of the quality and bred with? The Queen stopped in her tracks and spoke aloud and deliberately as the idea came to her. "Serenity." The King looked back at the babe in her blankets. She'd turned onto her other side and fallen asleep, oblivious to their conversation. King Apollo chuckled. Not wanting his wife to think he was ignoring her, he considered how the name sounded out loud. "Serenity. Princess Serenity of Illuseon." He liked it. "Her name is Serenity."

The aura of tender happiness was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sire!" The voice called. "I have news of Lady Setsuna!" The king strolled towards the door, perturbed but composed. A young envoy stood there, shaking in his shoes that he was standing before his sovereign. He tried to compose himself but then remembered his message. "Sire, she's arrived. She asks to see the next in line for the throne." King Gabriel put a hand on his wife's arm. "Rest, my Queen. I shall take Serenity to see Setsuna." Her husband picked the dozing infant up, wrapped her lovingly in blankets and held her securely in his arms, close to his chest.

Although the walk was at least a half-mile to the Lady's Temple, King Apollo chose to walk the distance. While Serenity slept, he was lost in his own thoughts. The King was a thoughtful man. He liked to think things through carefully, and was prone to brood on his memories from time to time. Right now was one of those times and had the Queen been there she would have seen the distance in his eyes reflecting how far into reminiscing he had traveled. He was remembering the Princess's birth, how the screams of his wife both scared and hurt him. He'd been there, held Selene's hand and winced as she transferred her pain into his unsuspecting hand. The morning's events were a blur of confusion and seemed almost unreal. In King Apollo's eyes, the moment he became a father was the moment his wife pulled the gossamer curtains of the bassinet's canopy open and he saw his daughter for the first time.

He came to a halt just past an orderly herb garden and in front of a burnished gold building that was rather curious. It had rosy gold stone columns surrounding and supporting the dome, with blossoming morning glories clinging to the security of those tall and splendid limbs. The dome roof shone and dazzled one's eyes into blindness because it gleamed day and night. In the daytime, its mirror-like exterior let the sunlight bounce off it and separate in infinite directions. At night the doom shone spectacularly and sparkled in the moonlight like a shining diamond in the incalculably endless ebony twilight. This was the famed Temple of Chronos and where Lady Setsuna of Unalone was usually found when she wasn't traveling. King Apollo strode to the door and rapped twice on the heavy wooden door. It opened and a tiny maid near squeaked in awe. "K-King A-Apollo! The L-Lady will be so glad. Follow me, p-please." King Apollo tried to smile reassuringly at the poor maiden but she didn't take notice, flitting ahead like a nervous songbird. He followed her through the temple along the familiar route he'd taken so often. The maid tapped her knuckles timidly against the door. 'King Apollo to see the Lady, madam." The door opened and another maid appeared and curtsied. A voice called from within the chamber. "Patricia, there's no need for the formality." From behind Patricia a statuesque woman strode into view. She was tall with sturdy shoulders and a powerful presence that made one feel awestruck and frightened at the same time. Her dark eyes, though friendly, overlooked nothing. Her long shadowed moss locks hung loose and straight as if she simply had better things to do than pin it up properly. It had a pleasing, carefree effect on her appearance however, and was shown to its greatest advantage as she smiled and ushered the King in. "Oh, I will simply never get used to all this stiffness-what with the curtsies and the servants and all-it over-complicates everything!" The King laughed. "You've had thousands of years to get used to it." The Lady shrugged it off." It's just an irritation of mine. Oh, where are my manners? Please sit," The King sank down into a chair, being careful not to jostle the infant still asleep in his arms. Seeing the baby, she smiled. "This is her?" The King nodded and handed the bundle to her. Lady Setsuna looked at the sleeping child and gently rocked her in her arms. "What's her name?"

"Serenity."

"That's a good name and an excellent influence on her future, sire. Now let me see…yes. A new moon at forty degrees, a morning star at eighty-five, oh that's interesting…and in the seventh moon, am I correct?" The King raised his eyebrows. "Well, if you're not, then I'm not much help, myself." The Lady rolled her eyes but then went on more seriously. "Princess Serenity is likely to be very stubborn about her passions. She will be inclined to jealousy later on and hmm…" She did not continue, she merely sat down, looking oddly bemused. King Gabriel looked perplexed at her reaction and saw her stiffen. "Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was certain it wasn't anything normal. "No, nothing is." She said half dazed. "She's just so…different. But not in a bad way," She added as she glanced at the stricken expression on his face. She was about to explain when she was interrupted by the loud wailing of Serenity, who had awakened, clearly hungry. King Apollo apologized and promised to visit again as he hastily left the room, the screams of his offspring echoing from the halls.

The Lady looked out her window and caught a glimpse of the King frantically rocking the princess and singing lullabies off-key. His daughter did not calm down though as she was shrieking still louder. The two disappeared from view and Lady Setsuna shut the window. She'd forgotten completely about what she was going to say to the King until Nightfall, when she gazed upon the Reflection. Within it, she saw the same vision she'd had that startled her so much. Only now that she expected it did the shock reveal the truth of her feelings. Lady Setsuna was silent and still for a long time while she mulled over how this could change the course of events. Even after deep meditation over the matter, she still could not be sure if it was innocuous or malignant in an unexpected way. She sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no way for her to interfere regardless. A slow upward curve rose on her lips as she dismissed the problem from her mind. "Serenity, you are a strange little girl. What makes you think such a tiny Princess can play mind games with Fate?"


	4. One Boy on the Go

Chapter Three

One Boy on the Go

Queen Selene had waited patiently for her husband and daughter to return. She barely managed to think this before her mind focused in on her use of the word daughter. The novelty of the word struck and she fell to the wave of thought and emotion that threatened to overcome her.

Her daughter. That was the title that summarized everything the little package of innocence in her consort's arms. The tiny fingers the fragile feet, the small and lively heartbeat, those bright eyes, there were her daughter, the gesture of love that would be there in their lives morning and night.

The Queen slide out of bed and put her feet back into slippers. Pulling herself out of the warmth of her bed, she eased into a thick woolen wrapper and inhaled it. It smelled of her favorite jasmine and honeysuckle perfume, the oils she washed her hair with and even the scent of her husband. It smelled unchanged, like a lasting memory of who she was. The dressing gown had not changed but she had and she would never return to that state again. _And I never will want to, either, _She thought, a smile coming over her face. The Queen crossed the room to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Perhaps the King was on his way home…with their daughter, Princess Serenity_._

Just as the King came up the Palace steps he saw a familiar figure in pale blue walking through the large doors. He had never been so grateful to see that she had ignored his request in his life. His nerves were frazzled and he had a haunted look in his eye as he staggered into the Halls still humming. Serenity was plainly hollering by now and upon hearing this, her mother rushed to the long-suffering King and lifted the screaming baby out of his arms, holding her close to her chest. For the next few minutes, the only sound heard was that of the child's eager suckling as she greedily satisfied her hunger. The almost-instantaneous peace brought King Apollo out of his reverie. He remembered his cloak and put it on his wife's shoulders so her modesty would not be compromised. Queen Selene looked up and saw her husband's face turn serious. "If I had known how loud she could be, I would have pulled you in a litter if that's what it took to prevent an earful like that. Not to say I didn't have a good time with her, of course," he said quickly. "But Selene…I am a man and all the spittle in the world can't change that, not even when she's hungry." The Queen had to bit her lip to keep from laughing at the shell-shocked expression on her husband's face. The indefatigable King with his nearly invincible aura of calm had been brought to his knees by an infant barely 6 hours old_. Serenity_, she thought, looking down at the nursing child at her breast,_ if this is any indication of the future, I'm almost frightened to think of thee growing up!_ As if she had heard her mother's thoughts, Serenity looked at her, beaming. Smiling ruefully, Queen Selene walked back into the palace, her husband right at her heels.

A week later, a richly carved ebony carriage dusty with travel came to the golden walls. The four riders that accompanied the coach dismounted, walking toward the guards weary and in want of rest. They hoped that the sooner they could be admitted the sooner they could get the chance to freshen up after the long and hard ride. Their Commander strode up to the two guards who come out to meet them. "My name is Sir William, of the Swenyos' Guard. I and my three fellow members of the Guard are here to escort and protect our Royal Family while they visit with the Family of Illuseon. May we enter?" One of the Palace Guards, the leader, stepped out of the shadows. It was a dark-skinned woman with a befuddling smile. She studied the man quietly and after a moment's deliberation she nodded to her partner. "Travelers, you may proceed." The Gates opened soundlessly, a feat as great as the Doors themselves. The party came through, grateful that this was the last leg of the distance. The first guard gazed after the procession her face neutral and allowing us only to guess at the river of thoughts flowing through her mind. Her partner turned to look at her but he knew her so well that he didn't bother asking her what she was thinking. He knew full that she wouldn't tell him anyway. All he could do was keep watch while his wife silently contemplated the change approaching.

_Stop fidgeting._ She kept telling herself, but her body seemed to disobey the feeble command she gave it, no matter how often she gave it. "Selene," The King's quiet voice distracted her from smoothing out her skirts again. She looked up and his lips softly touched her forehead. "You look lovely, my dear." He did not flatter her, but merely acknowledged what he held to be true and so it was. His wife's silver curls were held in place by a tiny tiara that sparkled and echoed the brightness in her eyes. She wore a long elegant gown of pale leaf and smelled of cream and roses. The King laughed quietly under his breath. Only his wife could stand there looking as shamelessly transcendent as she did, worrying that she was too plain.

While she fretted, the King stood beside her, deep in thought. King Apollo knew better than to say this aloud, but he understood his wife's worries. When the two began to court, she had always been uneasy about the difference in rank between them. She was born a member of the Court, a titled personage but humble in comparison. The King had been the intended of a princess of Calpeart but he had forgotten her the second his brother had introduced him to Lady Selene. When they had married, there were whispers on both sides that their happiness would not last and that they were too different to be compatible. The King had cheerfully ignored the muttering but his bride was a sensitive soul and it took a long time for her husband to reassure her. _And today's visit is probably going to undo any confidence she re-gained._ He thought gloomily to himself. He wanted to say something but the words failed in his mouth. _Please, _he prayed, silently. _Just this once, let Dagda figure out what tact means._

Ten minutes later the doors of the throne room opened and the King and Queen jumped at the sound. A boy every bit as startled as they were bowed and announced that the Royal Family of Swenyos was here. "Send them in, please." The King replied. A minute later the doors opened again and four people walked through them, a man, a woman, and a little boy and girl. The King went to greet them. "Dagda!" He clapped his friend on the shoulder, motioning for Queen Selene to come over to be introduced. "Dagda, this is my wife, Selene. Selene, this is Dagda." King Dagda grinned and beckoned a tall woman with soft chestnut hair over. "Queen Selene, this is my Gaia." Queen Selene blushed and fell into a curtsy but was stopped. "Please, Selene. We're equals here. I am just Gaia. I'm sure we can be friends." Before Queen Selene could do or say anything she found herself in a bone-crushing hug. _Well this cJordenainly isn't what I was expecting. But not something I despise, either. _Queen Gaia gently let go. She smiled again, five-year-old happiness shining in her eyes. "Let me introduce you to the children." She said eagerly and the little boy and girl walked to them as she said this. "This is our daughter Michelle and our son, Endymion." Michelle politely swept into a curtsy. She was her mother in miniature; even her shy smile was similar although a bit more reserved. She tugged on her younger brother's arm but he would not go before the lovely stranger. He clung to his mother's skirts, face nearly entirely hidden from view. King Apollo suddenly put an arm around his bride's waist. "And now this is where we introduce someone new, friends." He boomed. His Queen looked at him and nodded. She stepped from between the two thrones and revealed a familiar cradle where the infant Princess lay. A wry, mischievous smile flitted on King Dagda' face as he glanced at it but he hastily rearranged his expression when he saw his daughter staring up at him in confusion. "Can we have a look?" He said to his friend, a grin spreading on his face as he remembered a long-forgotten private joke.

It was only seven years ago but it seemed like eons ago. King Dagda was a newlywed and his friend King Apollo had come to visit them. The day he'd arrived, Dagda had burst through the castle doors, half-terrified and half-gleeful, as he greeted his friend. "Good god, Gaia's…Gaia is…" Apollo waited patiently for Dagda to finish his sentence. Poor Dagda couldn't continue. "What? Is she a bullfrog now that you've done gods-know-what with her?" He said with an amused smirk. King Dagda shot a look at him and went on in a half-strangled voice. "She's…pregnant." King Apollo erupted in laughter. "You should see your face! You look as if you've been at a party in Hell!" King Dagda turned very red and muttered under his breath. "I should go to Hell for this." At last King Apollo stopped and put on a more somber expression. "What did you say to Gaia?" King Dagda looked at his boots. "I told her I was glad and then she skipped off to the kitchens to find Cook." He looked at his friend in horror. "That isn't part of it, right?"

"You're the married man, mate. I'm just a bachelor."

"But what am I supposed to do? I'm just figuring out how to be a husband, I have no clue how to be a father!"

"You honestly didn't expect this, did thee?" King Apollo said, exasperated. "There aren't any instructions on how to be a father, so I guess you just figure it out." King Dagda looked sheepish at this. Seeing his reaction, King Apollo hastily added: "Really, Dagda, you should give yourself credit for making it this far. Everything will be fine and I'll give you permission to laugh yourself silly should I ever have children if you want." King Dagda stared at his friend's face. For a full minute, neither of them spoke before they broke out in laughter.

A punch on the shoulder brought King Apollo out of his daze. He looked around, and cleared his throat apologetically. "Ah, yes. Dagda, Gaia, this is Serenity of Illuseon, Selene's daughter and mine." King Dagda laughed; his chortling boomed and echoing in the wide expanse of the cavernous room. He choked out: "Gods love you to be a father! Especially after-" Luckily for Apollo, Dagda' wife had covered his mouth with delicacy, saving Apollo's ego from being punctured by whatever anecdote Dagda was in danger of telling. "Dear," Queen Gaia scolded, her soft her voiced soft in his ear. "Shouldn't we meet the little Princess?" With that, the King and Queen of Swenyos stepped up to the dais. "How exquisite!" Queen Gaia murmured, her low voice hushed and wondering. "My darlings," she called to her children. "Come and have a look," Princess Michelle jumped up willingly enough and trotted over to her mother. "She's so pretty!" She whispered, watching the baby shake her head a little in her sleep, instinctive grabbing the older Princess's pinkie with her whole fist. Queen Gaia gently slid the finger out of Serenity's tiny grip and glanced at her son, who was still standing off the platform. "Endymion, come and see."

Endymion refused. "I don't wanna." Queen Gaia tried again. "But you'll hurt her feelings," Little Endymion crossed his arms and looked at her stubbornly. "I still don't wanna." Gaia looked helplessly at her husband, but he had stepped out of the line of fire, so to speak. "Can I take her out?" she asked the watching parents. King Apollo nodded briefly and the Queen of Swenyos picked her up, walked over to her headstrong son and placed Serenity in his small arms. She was heavy, but soft and no sooner had she been put in his embrace did she awaken, giving Endymion the quickest grin there ever was before she opened her tiny mouth to bawl loudly.

Poor Endymion was running as best as he could with her and practically threw her into Queen Selene's arms. Panicked, he ran to his father (Who had just stepped out from behind a statue) and hugged his knees like they were his last anchor. "Goodness," King Dagda chuckled as his son looked at him with a scared expression. "Not even teething and she has one boy on the go. Endymion," he suddenly said sternly, addressing the little boy. "This won't be the last time a woman will frighten you. Believe me; you haven't seen the half of it." He said wisely. Queen Gaia silenced him with a kiss. "You don't mean that, do you,?" King Dagda was flabbergasted but he pulled himself together. "No, I don't think I do anymore." He remarked. The four adults laughed and were still giggling when a servant called them in for dinner.


	5. Observing Possibilities

Chapter 4

Observing Possibilities

Endymion had almost recovered from his fright by the end of the salad course. He was picking at his onions with the fork when he let out a long sigh. Michelle looked at him quizzically, and then proceeded to sip her milk. "I hate onions," he muttered under his breath. "You have to eat some of everything on your plate," His mother and sister scolded. Endymion scowled. "This is some of everything," "Some of everything but none of onions." His mother pointed out cheerfully. "Endymion, you should eat your onions otherwise you won't grow big and strong."

Michelle piped up. Endymion frowned at his onions and put one in his mouth. What a horrid spicy taste! He wanted to be alone and suddenly he had an idea. "Father, King Apollo, May I be excused?" The adults gracefully acquiesced to this and the little boy left the Dining Hall

"I hate grown-ups!" He stormed, a temper tantrum coming on as he ran down the corridors. He was so angry he didn't see where he was going and presently he came upon a pleasantly lit series of stairs. He took them, two steps at a time, and found a door ajar on the left of the landing. The room was a nursery: painted the colors of an early summer sunrise. He stepped in, cautiously. A nursemaid lazily dozed in a grand rocking chair, Serenity awake and squirming in her limp arms. Remembering his last encounter, he turned to leave before she started shrieking again.

_Hello_ _hello_ _hello_ _hello?_

He stood, confused. A little girl's voice was calling him, loud and clear though he could not tell where it was coming from.

"Yes?" He said, aloud.

_Don'tgo_ _don'tgo_ _don'tgo_ _I'm here I'm here._

"Where?"

The small female voice groaned disgustedly, and then remembered to respond.

_Right in front of you, right in front of you_

Endymion, feeling somehow wrong-footed, looked and only saw Serenity, still, with a peevish expression on her face.

_It's me, Serenity, Serenity._

"Serenity?! But, how?"

_I'm not talking, just thinking._ _Hurry up and think back before some grown-up thinks you're crazy!_

_I sure think I'm crazy now, _he muttered. Serenity laughed_._

_You did it, you did it, you did it!_

_Ouch! Quit yelling!_

_Sorry, sorry._

_Why do you say the same things over and over again?_

_Hey! I'm just learning! You're being mean! _She whined, causing Endymion to let out a frustrated groan. _Am not!_

_Are too! I'm telling Daddy!_

_How are you going to tell King Apollo if you can't even talk aloud?_

_I don't have to._

_You're going to think-talk to him?_

_No._

_Then what are you going to do?_

_Scream and cry,_ she said matter-of-factly, her bright eyes wide with innocence. Endymion drew back. _You wouldn't._

Serenity made her mouth as wide open as she could. It gave her a rather comical look and had any bystanders seen it I doubt that they would have been able to resist the laughter that would have come forth. Endymion, however, did not find it half so amusing. He warily regarded the infant with an expression more suited to watching for a bomb to go off.

_I'm leaving, _he said and was about to turn tail when Serenity called out to him again.

_No, wait!_

He saw her stretch her arms out to him, a pleading expression on her face. He sighed and waited for her to finish.

_I'm sorry! I won't do that again. Just don't go! I don't want to be by myself again! _She begged, looking at him with tearful eyes. Endymion looked at her suspiciously.

_You're with your nurse. What's wrong with being with her?_

_Look behind the chair._

Looking rather bemused, Endymion tip-toed across the room and peeked behind the chair. There was something wedged underneath and he pulled it out. He came up with an empty bottle in his hands that smelt old and strong. Endymion recoiled in disgust. Was this what Serenity was talking about? Serenity nodded. _That's the thing that made her so sleepy. _Endymion grimaced again at the pungent odor and stuffed it back under the rocking chair.

_Alright, I'll stay, _he relented, taking her out of the nurse's arms and setting her in his arms while he sat cross-legged on the carpet.

At the dinner table the adults began to talk in a queer language. _I wish I knew what they were saying, _Michelle thought wistfully. She didn't know it then, but they were speaking Realto and it was a secret language meant for diplomats and royalty to use when discussing 'sensitive' subjects. Had Princess Michelle been able to translate their conversations, she would have stumbled on a very sensitive subject indeed.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Endymion and Serenity fell in love and were married?" Queen Gaia said dreamily. King Dagda snorted. "What a pair those two would be! I can just see it: a little husband who cowers in the corner while his tiny wife storms like a dragon because he gave her daisies instead of roses. Imagine that," He replied dryly, taking a sip of wine. Queen Selene protested. "I think they are both a little too young for us to be sure of anything." She turned toward her husband, hoping he would back her up. King Apollo felt her eyes boring into him. Not wanting to say anything rash, he cut into his food, put a bit in his mouth and chewed it slowly, meditating on his response. By the time he swallowed, the entire table (except Princess Michelle) was waiting for his response. "I believe," he began unhurriedly, "that none of you are quite completely right." he said, stress the second-to-last word. "Yes they are young, but it's possible that they could grow up and find feelings for each other. It's possible, maybe probable and not exactly unfeasible." Queen Selene glanced thankfully at him and added: "It'd be an excellent way to unite our kingdoms but I agree that we shouldn't force them together."

"Why don't we have the two be betrothed and see how things work out? We wouldn't say anything but if the children marry, we'll tell them." Queen Gaia offered. Her husband's eyes lit up. "It'd be a good joke wouldn't it? I say we do it." King Apollo consented and soon the talk turned back to the state of affairs in their respective countries.

It was only when the tea and coffee was served that everyone remembered that the little Prince was missing from the table. I do hope Endymion didn't get lost," Queen Selene said worriedly. "Most of the servants have the day off- I don't think he could find his way back without one." King Apollo quietly suggested that they all go out and look for the boy. After an hour or so the group rejoined in the throne room. "Did you find him?" King Dagda asked. "Queen Selene shook her head. "I need to quickly check on Serenity, she's probably hungry or something." "We'll come with you." Queen Gaia assented softly. "Maybe he's nearby."

_I'm starving, _Serenity whined for maybe the hundredth time. Endymion wearily offered her his thumb to suckle. _I know that already, Serenity, _He reminded her tiredly. _But I don't know where our mamas and papas are so I'm going to stay here with you. I'm starving, too, you know. _His stomach growled at the thought of his half-finished dinner and how he'd finish every single onion if he had his plate here. Serenity giggled. _That was a really funny sound you made, Endymion._

_You're welcome, _he grumbled. Serenity looked hurt. _Did I say something bad? _Endymion sighed. He couldn't make her cry. Not today. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. Endymion shook his head. _No, it's fine; it's not your fault. _Serenity beamed, but then raised her arms slightly. _Umm…Endymion? _Endymion looked at her curiously. _My neck hurts. Could you get me something for it? _Endymion spied a pillow under the nurses' left arm. He slipped it out with one hand, Serenity on his right hip. He showed it to her.

_This do?_

_Yes._

He sat down, slid it gently under her head and neck and she eased into the cradle he made with his little arms. _Ahh…that's better. Thank youuuuu… _She dropped off to sleep. Endymion yawned. He was about to nod off too when the four grown-ups and his sister walked in, the door left agape. "Endymion!" Queen Gaia whispered joyfully as she ran to him. She plucked the sleeping infant from his arms and handed the baby to Queen Selene. Endymion looked up at Serenity's mother. "She's really hungry." He said bluntly and both Queens flushed scarlet. "Why don't you go finish your dinner, Endymion?" Queen Gaia said calmly, trying not to show just how much his statement embarrassed her. "Michelle can take you." "Alright," Endymion stood and waved to Serenity, who was slowly stirring. _Bye, Serenity. _She murmured something incoherent in her sleep and Endymion took that as a goodbye. He took his sister's hand without complaint and walked out. The four parents looked at each other, the same thought floating through their heads and as usual, King Dagda was the first to speak. "I don't know what happened, but it looks like the arrangement might just work."


	6. War Approaches

Chapter Five

War Approaches

The Royal Family of Swenyos stayed for about a fortnight in the Sunstruck Palace, and in that short amount of time, Princess Serenity gained four new admirers: Queen Gaia, King Dagda, Prince Endymion, and Princess Michelle. Queen Gaia spent much of her time in Queen Selene's chambers, laughing and talking while bathing a very reluctant Serenity. Serenity was fascinated by the sparkling jewels that adorned the women and gurgled with delight when they allowed her to hold them in her grasping fingers. Her happy infant noises amused the two queens while they chatted quietly between themselves.

One of their chief sources of entertainment was to watch an unusually patient Dagda try to calm King Apollo while he slowly went insane, bouncing his little daughter and trying to burp her, unsuccessful in his attempt to block out her roars of discomfort. Dagda only barely managed a straight face when King Apollo emerged from her nursery, battle weary and quietly pleased with himself.

Princess Michelle shared Queen Gaia's adoration for the tiny girl, and it was rare for either of them to be seen without Queen Selene or Serenity close by. But of all the visiting family members, the one Serenity was most attached to was Endymion. They'd talk for hours on end, sprawled on haphazard cushions; Serenity snuggled in the crook of Endymion's arm.

On the morning of the day before the family of Swenyos were due to leave, the Sunstruck Palace was abuzz with activity. Queen Selene had been insistent that they have it in honor of their new friends' departure. She was sad that they had to go but she wanted their visit to end on a proper note of fun and gaiety. And so the Court was invited, the Ballroom aired out, and preparations begun.

That night the Commander of the Guard came, dressed in darkest red and accompanied by her husband. She waited for several dances to finish and then quietly asked the Queen for a private audience. Queen Selene's eyes widened but she said nothing as she picked her way with poise through the throng of gentlemen and ladies waiting for their turn on the floor. Walking through a closed-off hallway into an empty drawing room with the soldier in tow, Queen Selene closed the door behind them.

"What news have you, Sir Luna?" She asked. A flash of remorse crossed the warrior's face as she inhaled slowly. "My liege, word of the Princess's birth has reached the Queen of Calpeart's ear." Queen Selene sunk into a chair, feeling her strength to stand slip away. She knew what was going to happen next. "Beryl has declared war on Illuseon." The Queen bowed her head to hide the emotion on her face. The Commander continued, hoping to reassure her. "Swenyos will support us. They would at a minute's notice, as would all of our allies. Worry not Majesty, the Whore of Calpeart will not live to slander the heir, our Princess." The Queen blinked away a silent tear. "Thank you, Commander." The warrior curtsied and drifted out the door, followed by a grim-faced Queen.

The Queen inwardly cursed herself. How could she have been so stupid as to believe her precious daughter could be sheltered from the poisonous jealousy that had been aimed at herself? Selene wrung her hands in despair. She couldn't put Swenyos in the same danger Illuseon was in, nor could she let her country be destroyed because it fought alone. Queen Selene wiped her moist eyes and took several minutes to calm down before re-appearing at her husband's side in time for the next waltz. She watched the dancers on the floor with rue she had not felt a mere ten minutes ago. _I know that the future is not what I thought it would be, _She said to herself regretfully. _But can't tonight be a night I can pretend it is? _The music paused but there was no answer in its quiet, and certainly none to be found when the din began again.

The next morning found a teary Serenity and Endymion at breakfast. It was hard to say who looked more unhappy and cross of the two but their parents did best to ignore it. The solemnity of the morning dampened its spirits and while everyone felt it, the tension was such that nobody spoke of it.

Queen Selene hadn't said anything to King Dagda or Queen Gaia but her expression made it apparent that she was silently suffering though they knew not the cause. Queen Gaia patted her awkwardly on the arm. "We'll see each other again soon, Selene," She said, nodding at the pouting babe in her son's arms. "Endymion and Serenity will make sure of that." Queen Selene chuckled a little, reminding Queen Gaia of something she'd almost forgotten. "Oh, that's right! Before we go, I have a gift for Serenity. Endymion, could you please come here?" Endymion edged curiously toward his mother. She took out something from her indispensable. It was a tiny bangle close to the wrist and intricately carved. Queen Selene gasped at its exquisite beauty. "This bracelet is made of enchanted porcelain. It will never break nor ever become too small." King Apollo raised his eyebrows in curiosity "It's Otherworldly." It wasn't a question. "Otherworldly treasures are extremely rare, and this one is too valuable to accept. What if Serenity lost it?" "It has a bond with its owner and can never be lost, Apollo," Queen Gaia replied swiftly. She turned to Selene. "It's a proper gift for a princess, Selene. Just give it to her." Queen Selene sighed and slid it onto the infant's arm. It shimmered briefly and died, causing Serenity's eyes to widen before a sleepy grin settled on her face. Endymion started slightly but he relaxed as he looked up into the baby's face. No one noticed that they shared the same peaceful expression.

Heartfelt goodbyes were exchanged between the families until the ebony carriage door was shut and the coach sped away with promises to return. As it past her door, Lady Setsuna watched the family within, eyes resting on the prince's face as her lips curved up in a pleased smile. She alone had Seen everything and what it entailed. It was all coming together, and now it was time for her to ensure the vision of the future's survival.


	7. Failed Negotiations

Chapter Six

Failed Negotiations

Weeks flew by in a flurry as the King and Queen made attempt after attempt to resolve things with Calpeart. The King and his envoys had ridden thrice to meet with Calpeartian diplomats but never had the Queen of Calpeart herself appeared and never did she answer any summons Illuseon gave. No one seemed to have seen her since her declaration of war near a year ago and rumors of her whereabouts grew wilder every day. It was only through persistence and many letters that King Apollo finally tracked her down and coerced her to make some last-ditch negotiations.

Poor Queen Katrine was not comforted by the sight of her husband pacing the corridors before dawn the morning the Calpearthian was expected to arrive. He hadn't slept and there was a haggard expression on his face she'd never seen before. It scared Katrine who sought comfort in holding their daughter in her arms. She prayed that all would be well and that nothing would happen on account of her or more importantly, her beloved offspring.

It was with a heavy finality that the clock struck noon and the royals entered the council room in a stately fashion. At once, all of the nobles present rose from their seats in respect, save a tall domineering woman with hair as bright as blood and eyes as cold as onyx. This was the Queen of Calpeart, Beryl. She made no motion to indict her notice of the former fiancé but her coal-black orbs flitted on the Queen's form and resumed her careful calculating gaze. King Apollo took his place at the head of the table with Queen Katrine lowering gracefully at his left. After saying several formalities and thanking King Dagda and Queen Gaia for joining them, he addressed the foreign sovereign.

"Queen Beryl, would you like to state your complaints against Illuseon at this time?" Queen Beryl nodded, eyes locked coldly on Queen Katrine. Katrine tried her best not to flinch. "I would," Beryl said, eyes slitting with something akin to venom. "I'd to raise several reasons for war that your people seem to have conveniently forgotten." Watching this exchange, the King of Swenyos grimaced. From what he knew about Beryl, her reasons were more personal grievances than national complaints. "Over twenty years ago, the Late and **True**," She put a delicate emphasis on the word true "Queen of Illuseon promised her son to me, in marriage. It was an agreement between our mothers and ought to have been fulfilled. But as you know," She continued, black eyes snapping back onto Katrine. "That didn't quite happen, did it, Katrine?" Apollo shot her a warning glance which she ignored, much to his displeasure. "I'd almost forgiven and forgotten you know, Apollo," She said conversationally. "Until tidings of her birth came. Really, Apollo, did you think news like that wouldn't get out? Especially concerning someone as interesting as your daughter. Serenity, isn't it?" Katrine's blood ran cold watching Beryl's cold fishy eyes dance with malice and her voice changed, abandoning all pretenses. "I cannot pretend content while that thing exists. She is an abomination, a disgrace! The swine must be destroyed else I should overrun your lands and personally execute the little wretch myself, along with its mother, the Harlot-Queen!"

A deadly look came over the King of Illuseon and he stood up. "This Harlot-Queen is my bride, whom I married for love. Could you ever have filled her place? I think not, for I know you only ever sought me for connections. Any attraction you felt for me, Beryl, was mere lust." The atmosphere crackled with tension as the two faced each other, fatal finality in their voices. "You will not besmirch my wife's name and I would kill you before you approached my daughter. She is our legitimate heir and a princess, equal to any other. Threaten her, and you face both Illuseon's and Swenyos' wrath. Choose to recant your slander with good grace and I will forgive your past remarks. Choose otherwise and I will punish you as you deserve. Make your decision." Before Queen Beryl could respond though, a quiet voice broke in. "Please," Queen Katrine said gently, a white hand lay on her husband's arm. "This is a negotiations meeting. Let us try not to allow anger to get the best of us." The King's face softened and he smiled wryly as he fell back into his seat. "Forgive me for that...display." He apologized, eyes twinkling up at her. Katrine blushed, temporarily unaware of an unamused onlooker.

Queen Beryl seethed watching them. "You're very good at calming him down, aren't you Katrine? He submits so easily to you, and why shouldn't he? What power can save him from a siren like you?" Queen Beryl's eyes glittered with rage and rancor. Queen Gaia shot up indignantly from her chair. "You are more a slut than any other present here, and certainly more than my ally!" There was a fire in her voice and many near-trembled as she entered the verbal fray. "Whore! Witch of Calpeart! I haven't a hesitation in sending all of Swenyos' armies to stand with Illuseon and kill you!" "An alliance?" Beryl sneered. "How did that come to pass?" King Dagda tried valiantly to sit her back down, but Gaia shook him off impatiently. "The same way your parents arranged it-through our children's betrothal!" There was nothing more anyone could say to restore Queen Beryl to calm. She clenched her fists and stood up. "Negotiations are canceled." She said in a dead whisper and with a wave of her hand, her two advisors followed behind her, quivering in the wake of her anger.

It wasn't until after the doors slammed that King Apollo had snapped out of his daze and realized what was happening. "I'm sorry Katrine." He said softly, enfolding her in his arms. Katrine cried bitterly into his shoulder. "I didn't want any of this to happen, Apollo. None of it should have and it did and now it's my entire fault." King Apollo suddenly held her out at arm's length and looked her in the eye. "This war is not your fault nor is it mine. It just is what it is and it must be fought." "Apollo is right," King Dagda chimed in. "But I wouldn't worry if I were you, Katrine. When this situation has past we won't care who is to blame. We'll look on it as the prelude to the funniest love story there ever was." Queen Gaia glared at him. "It's no laughing matter, Dagda. I really shouldn't have said anything about the children. Now that she knows she'll spread it around and Endymion will get wind of it and..." She swallowed. "He'll feel forced into it."

"No he won't." King Dagda said flatly. "It's not every day one's told that one's parents have picked a pretty wench as a bride for him." Queen Gaia threw her hands up in frustration. "What am I going to do with thee?" She scolded, elbowing him in the ribs before he could voice his suggestion. King Apollo wisely stepped to change the conversation. "Where's Endymion? You wrote earlier that you weren't leaving him behind but I didn't see him anywhere." Queen Gaia smiled wryly. "You wouldn't have. He ran straight inside to find Serenity the minute the carriage stopped."

"Somehow, I doubt very much if Endymion feels forced to spend time with her." King Apollo said dryly.

"What do you think?" Dagda enquired, turning to his wife and receiving an exasperated groan for his trouble. The King of Swenyos smirked. "I think that's a yes."

"Mada."

_Was that good?_

_Not enough._

"Mata."

_No, Moth-er. _He thought, dragging the word's pronunciation. Upon arrival at the castle, he had gone straight to the princess's nursery to play with her, and decided to take it upon himself to teach her to talk aloud. It proved harder than it seemed.

"Mater."

_Say it like this. Muh. Ther._

"Muh-ter!"

_It's muh-ther._

_I can't do nothing right!_

_Well you can get mad pretty easy_. Endymion chuckled. Serenity's lip quivered. _You didn't really mean that, right? _Endymion watched her eyes grow big with tears._ No, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. _He said quickly. Serenity nodded. _It's alright. So can we practice some more?_

"See you soon, Serenity!" Endymion yelled, looking out the carriage window. Serenity giggled. "Bye-bye! Lawu!" His face became confused but before he could respond the carriage rushed forward carrying his family away. The King and Queen exchanged swift looks.

"Did you know she could talk?" King Apollo asked, somewhat perturbed.

"I didn't. Serenity? Er...can you say anything else?" The Queen asked, feeling a little foolish. A smile broke out on the child's face. "Mother!" King Apollo blinked and muttered to himself while his wife began to coo over their daughter's achievement. Had she been listening, she would have heard her husband say distinctly uncomplimentary things about King Dagda' influence, his son, and the Council, the last for not realizing that he needed his armies around their home, if only to keep his dangerously precocious offspring in check.


	8. Danburite

Chapter Seven

Danburite

While the Royal Family was confronting the ever-unpleasant Queen Beryl, Lady Setsuna had slipped from the peaceful confines of the Temple of Chronos at dawn and took the form of a wolf. With that, she bounded, paws striking the ground as she made for Calpeart. Taking the rough path through the forested borders she crept through the dense underbrush, ears pricked for a sound. She bayed, her voice loud and unwavering. Finally, she heard a soft growl. Immediately, she lowered herself to the forest floor in respect as the alpha wolf appeared. He was dusty brown with silver hairs around his muzzle and eyes. He barked in good humor and settled down on the floor. "What brings you to my domain, Lady?" Lady Setsuna stretched her legs out and sat back down. "I wanted to know if you had seen Lord Danburite of late." The wolf shook his head. "Rumor has it that he visits the wretched plains where the Bramble lies." The fur on her back stood up at the mention of the Bramble. Her mind whirred with questions. Why the Bramble? What was he visiting it for? Why was he visiting it now? "What about Calpeart? Isn't he supposed to be advisor to the Queen there?" The wolf chuckled. "Advisor? He's not much more than a wet nurse to her. But he has been drifting farther and farther away from her castle, come to think of it. No one knows why either. I'll stand attentive if anymore hearsay about him or Queen Beryl finds my stealthy ear."

"I know you too well not to doubt that," She affirmed, getting up. She thanked him for his help and after promising to visit, continued on her trek.

She decided to make for the Bramble after the wolf's tip-off and sped through Calpeart, taking care that no one saw her as she slipped through the wilderness. By the time she had reached the border, she was unrecognizably thin and scruffy, her olive fur now matted with dust and burrs. She nearly yelped with joy and relief at the sight of the stream that marked the boundary and walked right into it, satisfying her thirst and letting the dirt come free of her coat and wash away. She sighed happily and returned to her natural form at last, not noticing the eyes of the pasture trained on her or that the animals belonging to them began to creep toward her.

Lady Setsuna stiffened as she heard the unmistakable sound of someone stepping into the water. Someone had managed to track her, it seemed and she peered over the tall grass that hid her from view. She couldn't believe it. Could it even be possible? Yes there was no time to waste. Not caring that she was as naked as the full moon overhead she leapt to her feet and raised her arms in a gesture of peace. As they struck she stood, shouting words she'd hadn't spoken in centuries:

"Animals of the Forest

Turned against me

Wake-up and find

A friend to thee!"

Her hands glowed emerald with the power that drifted from her fingertips, sending the forest-dwellers into a state of lethargy. They stood there in a trance for perhaps a minute and then slowly blinked as realization dawned in their eyes and scampered away. As they left, the enchantress waved her hand and instead of morphing, pulled on her travelers' cloak and robes and tugged her hood over her face. After so long a period in that state, she was reluctant to return to her furrier form even if it would shorten her journey.

At dusk, she cheered up somewhat at the sight of a lonely farm. Tugging at the hood of her cloak so as to hide as much of her face as possible, she knocked on the door. A small boy answered it, staring agog at the tall stranger in black that towered over him. "Please, may I ask a night's lodging and a meal?" The stranger enquired her voice low and husky in the cool summer's air. She took a few gold coins from the purse at her belt and proffered them to the boy's father. He looked flabbergasted. The boy looked back at his father's face and answered for him. "I think Father means yes. Come in, ma'am." Lady Setsuna followed the boy inside, shut the door, and proceeded to hang up her cloak on a peg, revealing a long dark green gown and an unmistakable coiffure. The little boy's eyes widened. "My Lady," He whispered reverently. Lady Setsuna nodded. She had been more than a little reluctant to stop here but she preferred this to eating in town where unknown enemies could see her and spread word that could reach Lord Danburite's ears. Should such news be heard, he would undeniably slip through her fingers once again and she'd have to start all over again. She prayed that the money she gave them for their trouble would also pay for their silence. _It would be a shame if I had to fog their memories_, she thought as she slipped off her boots so they could dry by the stove of the farmhouse.

After a hearty supper of soup, cheese and a roasted hare, Lady Setsuna turned to the farmer's wife who was gathering up plates and cutlery. "Thank you so much for the meal-"She began but the woman cut her off. "Nonsense, my Lady, it's in good taste to be kind to travelers and you seem to have traveled far from home to stumble upon the likes of we."

"I have," Lady Setsuna replied truthfully. "But I still have a ways to go." The farmer's wife nodded. "Still tonight you rest your weary limbs, your Ladyship."

That night Lady Setsuna slept in the best bed her host had to offer. Although the mattress was thin and the blankets were rough, she fell almost instantly asleep, too exhausted not to accept the family's generosity.

She woke early and dressed to go downstairs for breakfast. The farmer's family was already at the table. "Good morning your Ladyship." The farmer greeted, stooping to bow while his wife bade her to sit down and eat. When breakfast was finished Lady Setsuna turned to the gracious couple. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality," she said seriously. "Little one, would you come here, please?" The boy stepped forward. Lady Setsuna bent down. "Hold out your hand." She dropped something into his open palm. He looked down and his face fell with disappointment. All that lay in his palm was a twig a mere scrap of wood. Lady Setsuna smiled, a knowing look in her eyes she watched him glance back at his parents' expressions. She winked and the boy's eyes swelled with wonder as the twig grew into a branch as thick as a man's arm, sprouting leaves and buds which became blossoms and then transformed into heavy bunches of the biggest and most aromatic cherries he had ever seen. The boy fair staggered under the weight; his father and mother had to help him. As they did, they never noticed the streak of olive fur that flew out the door.

It was several hours before she had finally adjusted to her usual speed but by that time Lady Setsuna felt at home in her wolfskin again. By then, daybreak had come and dust colored her a dull brown. Had a soul been listening that morning, they would have heard naught but the soft footfalls of Lady Setsuna's paws beating the ground.

It was just as the sun was beginning to falter that Lady Setsuna looked up and stopped. It was not the cloudless skies nor the colors gathering in the west but the bright speck in sky that her eyes locked on, growing bigger and bigger as it came into view. She squinted; her gaze made out outstretched wings and a stallion's head when she realized what it was. A pure white Pegasus swooped, heading straight for Lady Setsuna who sat frozen in recognition.

It touched the ground gently, eyes regarding her as if they could see right through her. Lady Setsuna transformed, wrapping her cloak about her. She chuckled. "Lord Helios. I should have known."

The Pegasus tossed its head and in its place stood a man. His clothes caught themselves on his figure as he waved his hand, his transformation from Pegasus to man not affecting the solemn aura he affected nor the piercing gaze he held. He was motionless, nothing but his eyes giving away that he had even acknowledged Lady Setsuna. Her ears pricked for the smallest sound, it was a minute before she realized that Lord Helios had stopped his surveillance of the land. Clearly, he was tracking someone, but as to who she did not bother asking, it was obvious he wouldn't stop to answer. "He's not here," He pronounced, voice softly harsh as he said it. Lady Setsuna smiled in spite of herself. _He's the same as always, that Lord is._ She thought, eyes flickering over his features. There were worry creases in his eyes, perhaps a little deeper than before but he was still essentially the same man he had been all those millennia ago. As he looked to the east, Lord Helios's long hair was flying about him exactly the color his wings had been, snowy white. He was getting a mouthful of his own locks for his efforts but still he trained his line of vision there. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He spit out the hair, leapt into the air and transformed. Sensing they had a common goal Lady Setsuna followed suit, streaking after the bird in the hopes he would lead her to the most elusive of the Unalone-Lord Danburite.


	9. Testing Tolerance

Chapter Eight

Testing Tolerance

It was nearly dawn by the time the two met up on a cliff overlooking the Bramble's resting place. The Helios landed first, choosing a perch in the tangled leafless branches of a lightening-struck tree, blending in perfectly within its wispy arms. Lady Setsuna appeared next, crouching at the foot of Lord Helios's tree amidst more scattered twigs and moss. Resuming their normal selves they huddled behind a boulder to talk. Lady Setsuna wasted no time. "Are you trying to find Lord Danburite as well?" She questioned, looking at him severely. "I am," He answered shortly, not bothering with the interrogation more than necessary. Lady Setsuna tried again, firing questions faster than he could answer them. He only had time for mere phrases but they were truthful ones and that was all she cared about.

"Why are you hunting the Danburite?"

"He's Queen Beryl's advisor."

"Why are you interested in Queen Beryl?"

"My sources indicted she's been manipulated.

"Why do you think she's been influenced?"

"She's declared war on Illuseon."

"And?"

"Her reasons for doing so are six years old."

"Is Illuseon going to go through with it?"

"Yes."

"When did they decide this?"

"A week ago."

"Why are you interested in Illuseon's affairs?"

"Swenyos is going to war with Illuseon against Calpeart."

"Because of the betrothal?"

"Yes."

"I figured as much. Now how did you find out where Lord Danburite was supposed to be going?"

"A little bird told me."

Lady Setsuna eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yes, it was a robin." He said somberly.

Lady Setsuna rolled her eyes and let the questioning pause, ignoring the amused smirk on the man's face. For a moment there was a lull in the conversation as they sat watching the sky become bright red and mellow into magenta. Them a slow smile rose on Lord Helios's lips as he threw her a question of his own. "What makes you think you have the skill to capture the Danburite?" She grew rather hot in the face. "My skills in tracking and stealth are nothing to be laughed at," She replied tersely, irritated by the doubt in her abilities. "Besides," She countered, "I have a pack of loyal friends would be willing to help me corner and trap him."

"Which is all fine and good but suppose he hides his scent or misleads you and gives you the slip? It's extremely difficult to capture an enemy in a chase when you can't pinpoint his location, isn't it?" Lady Setsuna scowled. Lord Helios continued, taking no notice of her obvious displeasure. "Now if I were to hunt him down on my own, I would be able to track him undetected and attack him from above at whim."

"You talk as if he were a common beast. He is an Immortal, he can detect glamour."

"Not if it stunk of eagles' feathers and talons. If neither you nor Lord Dionysus can detect it, no one can." He said, distinctly self-satisfied. Lady Setsuna looked disgusted and turned away to glance at the landscape. Treeless and wide as the eye could see, the view from the cliff was most likely what Lord Helios saw below him all the time. From this perspective it would be child's play to watch a fox running around below.

Below…

Realization struck her as Lady Setsuna mentally reviewed Lord Helios's plan. There was a snag in the scheme and she'd just found it. "Lord Helios, what did you expect to do if he popped into a foxhole? Would you follow in after him?" Lord Helios frowned and Lady Setsuna thought she could hear him mentally cursing himself. He did not speak. Lady Setsuna's lips curled in triumph but she did not speak, trying to come up with a way to solve the situation. After a few minutes' pondering she had it.

"Lord Helios?"

The Immortal grunted, absorbed in devising a new tactic. Lady Setsuna tapped his shoulder. "I've got it; I know how we catch him."

The man's head shot up. "How?" He demanded. Lady Setsuna leaned in. "How do you feel about a little co-operation?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "That might be the most ridiculous strategy I've ever heard and I know you've dreamed up stranger. How am I supposed to trust you and your party to keep your side of the bargain?" Lady Setsuna looked amused. "I guess you'll just have to." She shrugged, stretching out her cramped limbs. "Do you know all of the signals?"Lord Helios nodded and morphed into his animal form. He unfurled his wings and flew, stopping to hover in the center of the plains. At the sound of his screech, Lady Setsuna transformed and pounded in the opposite direction. She howled, calling for the alpha wolf and his pack. Several cries answered her and she rushed to them, blood pounding in her ears.

Lord Helios circled lazily in the skies. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lady Setsuna and her followers cluster then spread out, waiting for his signal. He locked his gaze onto the ground watching for a flash of red fur.

Where was he…?

There he was. He was stooped in the tall grasses, looking up as if almost daring the raptor to swoop down upon him. _Trapped_, He thought smugly as he screeched again, alerting the wolves to the Danburite's position. Lord Helios stayed above, keeping himself directly above his target.

The wolves closed in on their prey, snarling and snapping as they made the circle around him smaller and smaller. Trapped on all sides, he looked around frantically for a burrow but none of them would work, the few available were covered by growling pups and their mothers. Desperate, Lord Danburite jumped, attempting to flee but was caught in Helios's mouth by the scruff of his neck.

At once the wolves stopped and the leader changed into a woman with a triumphant smile, identical to the one that was worn in her animal form. Lord Helios followed her lead and soon it was only Lord Danburite who held his disguise. "Show yourself." Lord Helios commanded, still keeping a firm grip on the creature. The Fox squirmed and grew, its feature shrinking and changing into that of a young boy.

"What was the point of avoiding us, Lord Danburite?" Lady Setsuna asked him angrily. Lord Danburite closed his eyes. He didn't look to be more than eight years old but the sound of his voice echoed centuries. "Peace, Lady Setsuna, Lord Helios. You can interrogate me to your heart's delight later and I'll tell you what you want to know. But for now, can't you allow me to get dressed first?"


	10. Questions

Chapter Nine

Questions and Feelings

_This couldn't be happening._

The Commander sat slumped, resting against an Oak Tree and struggling to hide the violent emotions that rose up within her. How could she have been so foolish to endanger her country, her Princess's safety, and the safety of herself and her loved ones? Shame and self loathing flooded her and she slammed her boot into the tree. This oak was her sanctuary and it took whatever hateful feelings she aimed at it without complaint. She wished she could be like it, unshakably calm and reliable. Instead she was this unsteady flame ready to falter or fume. It was ironic really, she thought bitterly to herself, that the infallible warrior they call Sir Juno and she should be one and the same. The knight sighed, rose up, and dusted herself off. She had to tell the Queen that her best soldier was going to be out of commission.

An aura of grim defeat followed her into the Throne Room. Queen Selene was waiting for her, worry in her eyes as she watched the warrior curtsy in greeting. She was almost hesitant to ask the reason for the woman's visit when she caught a glimpse of the agony in her eyes. Queen Selene saw the soldier's composure slip slightly and right itself as she cleared her throat.

Something had to be wrong, gravely wrong, to worry the fighter like that.

"Queen Selene…it upsets me to say this… I must tell you…damn it, I'll just tell you straight out! I can't fight because I'm expecting!" The Queen looked taken aback. She didn't know what she could say to assure her friend that all was not lost. The Queen stood from her throne. "Sir Juno, there is no need to be ashamed. You are not a liability; you can still be useful to us in this war." She said guessing the woman's thoughts. "I will promote your husband to Co-Commander and he will direct our armies in battle while you strategize from here. I can't let you fight," She said gently, "and I can't allow for anyone but myself, your husband, Apollo, and maybe King Dagda, Queen Gaia, Lady Setsuna and Lord Helios to know of your condition. It's what's best for us all, Juno." The warrior nodded, feeling somehow impressed that the Queen was able to think of such a practical solution.

"I can make arrangements for you to stay in the Palace for a year. Once you've regained your strength, you'll take up your old position and leave the child here. I can promise you that she or he will be in good hands." She let a small smile play on her lips at the thought of her daughter's delight at having a playmate. "Unless of course, you would take another year or two off?" She asked.

Juno didn't hesitate to refuse. Leaving her child knowing she would miss its first years of life was difficult but abandoning her post by staying behind was unthinkable. The queen had said she'd see that the warrior's offspring would be in the best of care and there could be no better place to bring a youngster up than here. She knew which option to take. "I'll find Jacob and tell him, you've been too kind, Majesty." She said and with that she left, the familiar smile back in place.

Back in the Palace Queen Selene was in the middle of instructing the servants how to prepare Sir Juno's rooms when a page burst through the door.

"Your Majesty! Lord Helios has sent a message for you!" Queen Selene apologized for the interruption and turned to the page. "What is the message?" She asked. The page handed her a scroll. Impatient to know what was inside; she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

Your Majesty-

Lady Setsuna and I have caught the Fox. We are on our way to Illuseon. Please expect us in two weeks. Respectfully yours,

Lord Helios.

Queen Selene frowned as she reread the letter. It was more notice than what Lady Setsuna would have given but still it gave rise to more questions than answers. If the Fox was Lord Danburite why were they hunting him down? Why did Lord Helios say that he and Lady Setsuna had caught the Fox like it was a combined effort? Why were they traveling together? What was the reason for their slow return to Illuseon? Questions crowded her mind but Queen Selene would voice none of them. There had to be a good explanation for it all and she would know what it was in two weeks. If anything that was good enough for her.

After dismissing the servants and the page, she retired to her chambers, free to brood on the contents of the letter. But it was not long before a tiny distraction pushed her door open and made way shakily across the carpet to the sumptuous couch where the Queen reclined. The fourteen- month old Princess walked as slowly and carefully as she could but all the same her small legs soon trembled and gave out. A scared look of surprise came on her face and she turned her grieving eyes onto her mother. "Mother, I bad?" Queen Selene bit back a laugh, but she felt herself growing serious as she thought more about the query. She answered the little girl's question quickly. "No, little one. You're not bad. You just need a little practice." Serenity smiled and reached for her mother who picked her up and held her tightly to her. While in her embrace a thought occurred to the child in the form of a question. "Mother, you law me?" Queen Selene pulled away slightly, eyes meeting the child's solemn gaze. She could tell the answer meant very much to her. "Of course I love you Serenity." She said firmly. "Everyone here loves you and we all protect you because we love you, darling." Serenity looked satisfied at this and the two sat in silence, the small child wrapped in her mother's arms, unknowingly casting her mother's fears far away. Even if it was only for a little while.

"She asked you if she was bad?" King Apollo repeated, eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. His soup had gotten cold with neglect but he paid it no mind. After Serenity had been put to bed, Queen Selene had sat down to eat dinner with her husband. She had been telling him about her day when Apollo interrupted, thinking along the same lines that she had earlier. "Poor child, She must feel so confused wondering why it is that we've been so tense and anxious lately." He mused. She must think we are neglecting her." Queen Selene nodded sadly. "I feel so ashamed that her question stumped me so. I've been such a fool, hating myself anymore because to hate myself is to half-hate my daughter." "Selene," King Apollo said softly but before he could say anything else, she silenced him with a gentle kiss. It was brief and tender, ended only by the need to breathe. King Apollo smiled across the table at his wife. "I love you. Did you know that?" "I do." She replied quietly.


	11. Expectations and Revelations

Chapter Ten

Expectations and Revelations

It was a long two weeks that followed Lord Helios's letter. The Royal Family of Swenyos was coming the same that the Immortals were expected to arrive so the Palace was abuzz with activity. Only a few members of both courts were invited to attend the meeting and had to swear to secrecy. Sir Juno was among them, and she made it her business to check and screen the names of the others attending with scrutiny. It was only after the third time she made inquiries that the Queen stepped in to call it off but she could not deny that the warrior had done well. Still Queen Selene kept a watchful eye over the former soldier and tried her best to get her to relax and maintain her health. Strangely enough, it was Serenity who finally persuaded the Captain.

Serenity, bored and lonely without Endymion, had taken to following the woman around like a baby chick. At first, Sir Juno tried to avoid the overly energetic toddler but try as she might, she couldn't shake her off. After four days, she finally gave in and let Serenity trail behind her like a tiny talkative shadow. Although she wouldn't admit it, Sir Juno was becoming rather fond of the tagalong Princess and was almost regretful that in several days she'd have no time for the girl.

The night before her best friend was meant to come found little Princess Serenity awake and impatient for the night to be over. Still, even as she fought to stay awake, sleep caught up to her and she dreamed of Endymion and the special person her mother had told her about.

Queen Selene had been cautious in picking her words when she had prepared her little speech. She didn't want Serenity to be confused or worried by too much information but she also knew that Serenity would have to be told something about the many visitors and meetings that were going to be in the Palace within the next few days.

"Serenity, do you remember Uncle Dagda and Aunt Gaia?"

Serenity perked up and looked at her mother hopefully.

"They visiting?"

"Yes, but they aren't going to be able to play with you, love. Your papa and I have to talk about a lot of things with them so we won't be around much either. But Endymion and Michelle will keep you company." Serenity's eyes shone with wild glee and she hugged Queen Selene fiercely. "Tank you!" She was about to go tell Sir Juno when Queen Selene called her back. "Serenity," She said patiently. "There are more visitors coming, too and they will want to meet you. Please be good for them."

"Who're they?"

Queen Selene frowned. How does one describe the Immortals to a toddler?

"They are….teachers." She didn't know what else to say so she kissed the Princess good night and closed her door, leaving Serenity with a very unsatisfied curiosity.

Still no one was more anxious and impatient for the coming visits than Queen Selene. The lack of information she had received earlier frustrated her and she could only imagine what was so important that Lord Helios couldn't bother to mention in a letter. A deep unease came over the Queen as the hours and days passed.

At noon the next day, thirteen adults filed in to the Chamber of Counsel and settled into their respective chairs. King Apollo glanced at the clock across the room, silently praying that the Immortals would be on time. He was relieved to hear a soft knock on the door and the voice of a page announcing their presence. The door swung open and two more people walked in.

Lady Setsuna and Lord Helios bowed tiredly and apologizing for their lateness, quietly took their seats. King Apollo addressed them. "Lady Setsuna, Lord Helios, I'm afraid to tell you that we are at war with Calpeart. What you discovered in your absence may be crucial. Would you share it with us all?"

Lord Helios began. "I had left Swenyos several months ago in hopes of tracking Lord Danburite. I was suspicious of the rumors of strange activity in Calpeart. I wouldn't believe anything until Lord Danburite confirmed it so I began my search. I found Lady Setsuna confirmed so I began my search. I found Lady Setsuna who was also looking for him and so we worked together and managed to capture him and get the truth behind the rumors."

"What were the rumors?" Queen Gaia asked. Lord Helios was silent. Lady Setsuna nudged him and upon noticing him stiffen, continued. "Well…it's more fearful than we had heard…if we'd only known…Queen Beryl has the Incubi and Succubae on her side and poised to attack at anytime."

The Incubi and Succubae? Are you sure?" Queen Gaia gasped, alarmed. "It's unmistakable, Majesty." Lord Helios had found his voice at last. "Lord Danburite told us so and we would not have believed had we not journeyed through the caves of northern Calpeart looking for proof. Which we found." From inside his cloak he pulled out a stoppered vial with a swirling sickly yellow gas tinged with black-red. He set it on the table where the two scribes were taking notes. At the sight of the bottle the two cringed.

"Is that…" One of them began, looking too fearful to finish speaking. Lady Setsuna nodded and the two abandoned their seats entirely fleeing to the safety of the farthest wall from the monstrous thing inside the vessel on their table.

For the first time, King Dagda looked angry. "Lord Helios, bottled Incubi is forbidden! How could you bring it here?"

"My apologies, Majesty, but there was no other way you have believed us." Lord Helios explained. "But look here." He picked up the bottle and muttering a few words let it fall from his hands.

Everyone started.

The bottle smashed on the ground, turned to dust and disappeared. There was no sound but for the faintest scream.

King Apollo stared, speechless. Noticing his shock, Lady Setsuna launched into an explanation of her own. "Just outside of Galbraith, we came upon two Incubi. I trapped both but it took a few days for us to recall how to destroy them." At this she looked apologetic. "It's been nearly three thousand years since I've seen one."

"How do you destroy it?" King Dagda interrupted.

"I was getting to that. To end the Incubus, I casted a freezing spell. It traps the creature in ice and makes it weak enough to be destroyed using any physical means. Unfortunately, it would be nearly impossible for both Lord Helios and I to extinguish them all on a battlefield. However there are people who can."

"Who?"

It was a grim-faced Lord Helios who answered for Lady Setsuna.

"The only other people who can perform this are those whose blood is directly connected to Jorden itself- in other words, current royalty."

A stunned silence hit the room. While it was not uncommon for a King or Prince (and yes in some places, Princesses and Queens too,) to be trained to fight, or enroll in an Academy, the idea of them actually putting it to use, in a war, no less was unthinkable! Absurd! A dark-haired man stood up from his table and strode to where the two Immortals were standing. He bowed in deference before the Council and straightened up.

"I'll go."

"Artemis!" King Apollo protested but the Prince was adamant. "Teach me the spell," He said imploringly to the two Immortals. But before they could open their mouths in dissent, Queen Gaia rose to her feet. "I'm going, too." She smiled and made to stand next to Lord Helios. King Dagda shot up and followed his wife, slipping his hand into hers. "Well, if the Queen of Swenyos is going, then who am I to stay behind?" He joked. King Apollo looked pained. "How can you treat this like something trivial? Prince Artemis," He addressed the stubborn man. "My brother, have you not thought of how much I will suffer if you die, knowing I have sent my younger brother to his grave?" The Prince crossed his arms. Suddenly, there was a rustle of skirts and Queen Selene was standing with the others, sadness and decision in her face. "I will go as well," She said, eyes searching her husband's face. "If I cannot stop them from going, then I will, too. I'm a Queen by marriage, I qualify." King Apollo sighed heavily. There was nothing else he could say to sway their decision.

"So be it."

Lady Setsuna and Lord Helios were solemn in their assent. Prince Artemis caught their eye and startled, glanced back his brother. There, reflected in their eyes was decisiveness, guilt, and was it…worry?


	12. Due Warning

Chapter Twelve

Lady Setsuna sat deep in thought as she watched Lord Helios supervising the Knights as they attempted freezing spells. She had been mildly pleased and surprised to see them progress more quickly than she had expected but even so she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Her thoughts kept returning to what Lord Danburite had said at the Bramble.

"Lord Danburite," Lord Helios called. The youthful Immortal was standing in front of a red stone altar when a single broken branch had stood upright and thorny, wood still gleaming despite its age. "It was noble of them," Lord Danburite said, gesturing at the bough. "Did you know that these days the story of their sacrifice is a pretty fairytale, an old wives' fable? It's a sad day indeed when history is disregarded and its heroes unknown."

"I understand all too well," Lady Setsuna said eyes cast down. Was it really so long ago that she stood here on this earth for the first time, breathed in its air, watched the woman who loved it so much she'd spilt her own blood to protect it?

If so, it seemed that no number of Millennia would let the memories fade. She didn't know whether to be grateful or to grieve. And judging by the expressions on the other two Immortals' faces, they didn't know either.

"I cannot help but agree with you Lord Danburite but I fear there is a more pressing concern. It's urgent that we let the past be, just for now." Lord Danburite nodded absently. "Yes, of course. What was it that you wanted to know?" Lord Helios and Lady Setsuna exchanged looks.

"I want to ask you something about Queen Beryl." She said finally.

"I should think you would." The boy answered, sighing deeply. "I expected you would ask something like that of the one who, for want of a better word, advises her. And my Queen being of a singularly unique breed of the femininely violent must raise a lot of questions. Ones that even I have trouble justifying the answers.

I'm afraid I am not the one she confides in any longer, Lord Helios, Lady Setsuna. I cannot tell you much of what she plans or asks because I don't know. "

"We won't ask." Lord Helios replied swiftly before Lady Setsuna cut him off. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why is your Queen so bitter, even though the only event that could cause such a reaction happened a good six years ago?" She asked readily.

Lord Helios's eyebrows nearly met his hairline but Lord Danburite took no offense. "Queen Beryl has long felt the injury of King Apollo's rejection. Time does nothing for those kinds of wounds, I'm afraid. It's rotted her from the inside. While unrequited love usually heals through the passage of time, her…" He struggled to find the words. Love? Lust? Rage? "Feelings for him are somehow different. She was always very possessive

and jealous of him when they were young but…well I think it's because she sees him as something she wants and has to own. She wants it and she doesn't care what she'll do to get it. And if she can't get it, she gets absolutely vile."

"In what way?" Lady Setsuna asked.

"In ways you cannot imagine. She performs none of her Queen's tasks save this war, leaving them in the hands of advisors and the Council. I think I safely assume that none of your Sovereigns would behave in such a fashion. Unless your Kings enjoy lying with mistresses; while their wives sleep, of course." Lady Setsuna's eyes grew wide. "She has a concubine?"

"Several actually. But like most people, she likes to pick favorites."

Lord Helios's eyes bugged for a moment before he resumed his normal face. "Her suitors-"

"She has many but chooses none."

"That's a violation. Ever since the beginning, no King or Queen has ever ruled alone." Lady Setsuna began to look fearful as if she thought the world would actually crumble beneath her feet. "She ought to still be a Princess, not a Queen. How is this possible?"

"My lady Setsuna, theses days, so much is possible. You should know given your own princess. Is it not true you cannot glance into her future?"

"Yes, but there hasn't been a soul whose destiny I could not see. Perhaps my skills are not what they once were. With practice, perhaps I could see things more clearly." Lady Setsuna argued. Lord Danburite nodded. "But while you do that, why not train the children in the same manner as their parents as a precaution?"

To be sure she wanted to actually meet the young Princess, she'd had a free afternoon and decided to take the path through the gardens to the castle when she'd heard a far off shout and children screaming. Suddenly two children appeared before her and stopped at a tree. "Endymion! Save me! Save me!" The girl screamed shrilly. The little boy looked around and saw a bush and pulling her into it they huddled in the growth. Lady Setsuna chuckled to herself. She couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Serenity! Endymion!" She spoke in Juno's deadly voice. The two children jumped like rabbits discovered in their hole. Endymion made all sorts of apologies but it was only when Serenity, who'd already realized that it was not the Sphinx whose voice they heard, tugged on his sleeve that he stopped, blushing. He may as well have continued for it was the commotion that drew the real Sir Juno to the scene. "I thank you Lady, for doing my job for me," The soldier said, an evil smile lighting up her features in an alarming manner. The children shivered at the sight. "We're sorry!" Endymion squeaked, eyeing the woman with a nearly comical terror. "We'll never ever ever go into your weapons again!"

"Do you promise?" The woman asked severely. Endymion hesitated until Serenity stepped on his foot. "Say yes!" She hissed. The poor boy painfully repeated the words and, satisfied with his apology, Sir Juno took her leave. It took a great deal of control on Lady Setsuna's part not to laugh at the scene unfolding. It took even greater control on her part not to fall over from surprise at Serenity's address. "Who're you?" The little princess asked curiously. What right did grown-ups have to laugh at other grown-ups, She thought. As a whole, grown-ups are a very large group just as children are. If all children band together then should not be the same for adults? Serenity looked at Endymion to see what he thought of this new development but he too, was both bewildered and amused.

Unknowingly, Lady Setsuna interrupted their mental conversation. "My name is Lady Setsuna. I am your parents..." She struggled to find a suitably simple word for them to understand. Luckily, it was Serenity who saved her the trouble. "Teacher!" She answered. "Mommy said you teach things and are very smart." At this she looked somewhat hurt. "Do you make Daddy and Mommy too busy for me?" Those pitiful eyes were almost too much for the mage and she nearly felt liking dropping to one knee and begging forgiveness. She hadn't had that feeling from a person's eyes for a long time, many many years ago. But it was so long ago that it seemed almost preposterous that she'd come back. She was never meant to come back that was certain when she sealed her fate all that time ago. It couldn't be, because her return meant only one thing.

Her perfect world was falling apart.

Lady Setsuna tried to dismiss that thought from her mind. The world would keep on going.

Even if it felt like it wasn't.

Her reasons strengthened by intuition and her first true encounter with the Princess, Lady Setsuna sought an audience with her King.

"No."

"It would be safer in the long run?"

"I forbid my daughter to partake in the evils of war."

"She's not going to be a warrior, my King. It is merely for her own protection. I have spoken with the Swenyos family and they agreed." Lady Setsuna pointed out impatiently. King Apollo remained adamant."She's only a baby, for Mona's sake!" King Apollo said exasperatedly. Lady Setsuna sighed. She so hated to play this card. "I have seen the need for it, my King. To best protect her, she must be trained." She lied, surprised at how easily it came to her. Perhaps she should look into it to see whether that was actually true.

King Apollo stopped, knowing he'd lost. He didn't know anything about prophecy but he was sure she only meant the best. To let his daughter become a Knight and fight when she should be given these years of infancy was a repulsive thought but the alternative was equally unthinkable. His wife would understand, but then again she was also a Knight. She would want the best for the child, regardless of the nature of what the best might be. Sometimes it was simply difficult to be in his position, knowing that Katrine relied on his judgment, as did the rest of the Kingdom. So what would his judgment be this time? "You may train Serenity, Lady Setsuna. I entrust her safety and education to you. Guard her well." With that he strode to the door and opened it, surprised to see Endymion, Martha and Serenity standing before him.

He shot a look at Lady Setsuna who smiled apologetically at him.

The world was against him today.


	13. Inccubi

Chapter Thirteen

Lessons in Death

It was a quiet summer night and all seemed at peace in the world. Princess Serenity lay asleep in the chaise lounge on her balcony. It was the night of her fourth birthday and she'd been so tired she fell asleep there, looking at the stars. Her nanny had disappeared somewhere, and her parents, thinking she was under the au pair's somewhat-watchful eye had gone to their chamber, now forbidden to her after dark. Endymion and Michelle had gone to bed too, but as was his custom, he promised he would sneak away to spend time with her when he could.

It was a quiet party they'd had earlier that day, with cake and presents and laughter. She'd gotten the usual dresses, jewelry, dolls, and toys from what she believed were birthday fairies (in all actuality, they were from her subjects, still unknown to her. Only three presents had stood out in her child's memory. The first was a lovely belt for the tiny dagger (tiny in comparison to Endymion's and Michelle's; still about the size of her forearm) that everyone insisted she always have on her. That one was from Aunty Gaia and Dagda. Michelle's was a clumsy string of pearls she'd conjured up during her magic lessons. The pure white pearls glowed and shimmered slightly and Serenity liked touching them and looking at them just as much as looking at them.

But Endymion's had outshone the rest, in her mind. While they were alone, he'd gone to a rose bush and carefully snapped the stems of seven of the thorniest reddest roses he found in the gardens. He'd woven them together in front of her and once finished, closed his eyes and wished with all his might. A shower of golden sparks came from his pudgy hands and with much pomp he placed it on her head.

"You're going to be Queen, one day." He told her, solemnly. She nodded. "Everyone says you'll be King one day." She looked a little mournful. "But not of the same place."

"I'll give up if you marry me." He offered. "That way we'll always play and have fun. My mommy and daddy still have fun and they're old." He wrinkled his nose. "Aren't they supposed to be more like grown-ups? Your nanny says that all the time."

"My nanny says lots of stupid things," She retorted. "I think it's nomantic."

"Romantic."

"I just said that. Anyway, she's no fun and look at her. All wrinkles and fat. Do you want to be like her?" Endymion shook his head. "You're right. Happy people get old being unhappy. So only people who can be happy and have fun together should marry. That's why we should."

"Really, Endymion?" Serenity's eyes should. "Should I tell Mama?"

"I'm saying, let's get married when you're older, like next year. Or whenever you lose your baby teeth."

"So we can be happy and ride off into the sunset on a big white horse, and live happily ever after?"

"Who told you about that?" Endymion recoiled, wondering if his future wife had indeed become a girl. "Michelle always tells me that's what going to happen to her." She looked ruefully. "Wouldn't you want the same for me?"

This marriage was not starting off on the right foot. "We'll talk about it." He said, unconsciously echoing his father. "So do you want me to marry you or what?"

"I guess," She said finally, wondering why in heaven's name grown-ups made such a big deal out of this.

She'd tucked the crown safely away under her bed and gone to look at the stars. She'd loved looking at them and ever since she'd heard Lady Setsuna's stories, she'd wondered about them. But like every little girl who'd had an exciting day she surrendered to slumber without a fight for once. Half-cuddled into a shawl, the young Princess dozed, unaware of a tall, lumbering man standing over her, face breaking into a full and sinister smile. His skin was dark and his eyes glinted a cold red, as frigid as the hand that touched the sleeping child's forehead. At once, Serenity woke, half-startled and half-asleep staring at the stranger looking down on her. "Who are you?" She asked, more curious than afraid at the moment. The intruder spoke, his voice soft and oily. "I'm a friend of yours, dear Princess. I thought you might like to meet a very special person." He waited unable to tell what was going on behind those fathomless blue orbs."We have to hurry, little Princess. The Queen is waiting to see us." Serenity suddenly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You said the Queen. Who is she if she isn't my mama or aunty?" The mysterious stranger bent down and threw a look at her she'd never seen before in her life. It was an expression of hate, anger, and disgust, and it was scarier than anything she'd ever seen."You lied," She accused, feeling somewhat shocked and hurt. The stranger was indifferent now-his friendly façade shattered. The incubus laughed, the sound as cold and unfeeling as steel. "Smart wench, aren't you? I tried to be nice, Princess, but now I'm not." He sneered. Serenity instinctively huddled into her blanket, fearful. "I'm taking you to Queen Beryl. There you'll wait until your parents give themselves up." Serenity clutched at the shawl around her shoulders, unable to tear her eyes away from the creature's mocking gaze. The Incubus leered. If your precious parents don't love you quite that much, then they won't come. It'd be a pity, though. Her Majesty would prefer not to kill a child." Serenity wound the cloth still tight about herself as the Beast began to stalk her, grinning like a harbinger of death. Internally, she screamed. She shut her eyes and there was a sound like doors bursting open, three or four guards were running in, led by a small dark-haired boy with adult-like determination in his eyes. "Serenity!" He cried, sprinting onto her balcony and attempting to tug at the fabric she had twisted herself into. Serenity said nothing and sobbed, burying her face into his tiny shoulders. Endymion blubbered with her and tried to comfort the girl as he worked on releasing her from the straitjacket that the afghan had become. The four sentinels grabbed the creature, trying to force him into submission. Suddenly the Incubus was there, smiling as he ripped into two of the guards with his fingers that had curled into sick talons. The two sentries hadn't the chance to scream until two more bodies had fallen into theirs. The creature turned and in the moonlight Serenity and Endymion saw his face become flat and hideous. His eyes retained that same evil and were surrounded by tiny scales. His mouth and nose was taken up by a beak that curved up cruelly, making him resemble something like a cross between the most merciless snake and the most demonic vulture. The intruder swiftly tore Endymion from Serenity and slammed him into a wall before pushing him roughly away; effectively knocking the little Prince out and sending his body skidding across the terrace. He stirred feebly and was still, breathing shallowly. Serenity bit her lip and suddenly threw the blanket over her attacker's head. He cursed as he fumbled with the folds/ Serenity took the stolen opportunity to pull something long and shining from her waist. The moonlight shimmered and dance on the long blade twice as long as she that was held high over her head. With inhuman strength she held it securely in one hand while throwing the other at him. Not even bothering with the incantation she shot pure ice at him, and screamed terribly. Even lacking armor or stature, she looked fearless and a force to be reckoned with. The moment the ice touched his form, a swirling winter wind wrapped itself around the beast. His hissed oaths were cut off as the freezing gust snaked around his throat. He was caught in its hold, frozen in the motion of tossing the blanket Serenity had thrown aside. A half- snarl remained still in his mouth and his evil eyes were gleaming and glasslike. He looked like a menacing sculpture.

Serenity walked up to him, a solemn expression on her face as she stared up at the trapped demon. She gazed at him, feeling a white-hot burn of something like anger inside her. This monster had hurt those guards and her husband. Raw emotion blazed within her soul and she voiced it, boring her eyes into his unseeing orbs. "I won't forgive you," She said thickly and with a sob, she lifted her blade and slammed it into the figure's belly, shattering into a thousand bloody crystal shards. The blade clattered to the floor and once again became her dagger, sparkling clean. She sheathed her weapon and turned, rushing over to the Prince. "Endymion?" She asked, holding his hands and letting her tears wash over them. Lady Setsuna came onto the balcony only a few seconds later and found the Princess watching over her Prince, a protective air in her posture as she spoke quietly to herself, waiting for the boy to open his eyes. Lady Setsuna knelt and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as she silently mended the boy's grievous injuries. "He's only asleep." She told the child. Serenity nodded, her eyes wet with shame and sorrow. She glanced back at the fallen men. "Will they be alright, too" She asked Lady Setsuna. For the first time, reflected in the dim light, Serenity could see the centuries tug at the Immortal's face, making her look older than ever. Lady Setsuna's mouth tightened and suddenly it was all clear to Serenity what the Immortal was trying to say. The Princess said nothing, tucking herself under the woman's arm and letting the stream of tears run down her face again. "Serenity." Lady Setsuna whispered. "It's a hard thing to say but they are never going to move again."She patted the little girl on the head uncertainly, not sure what else to say. She decided to go with her impulse. "Death claimed them, as he will claim all mortals at some point in time. When you grow up, young Princess, it is my hope that you use your ability to delay his visits for as long as possible. That should be your goal, Princess. People suffer in life but their loved ones suffer all the more when they can't see them anymore. People by nature are attached to other people, so unless we stop caring for others, we have to ease their suffering as much as we can. Do you understand, little one?"

"Not yet, teacher," Serenity said in a small voice. "Not yet, but maybe I will one day."

"We must leave. There's no time to waste." King Apollo said as he took the bundle in Sir Juno's arms. I give you my word that no harm will come to your daughter. Lady Setsuna and Lord Helios will make sure of it." Sir Juno nodded, her eyes never leaving the child's face as the King handed her to the Immortals.

Serenity and Endymion clung to Lady Setsuna's skirt's as they watched their parents climb up onto their horses. Michelle stood silently next to them, trying not to cry as she watched the group nudge their steeds into trotting away. She didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks until they had completely disappeared from view.

_Goodbye, Mother,_ She thought, wondering why that thought seemed so…final.


	14. Strategy

Chapter Fourteen

Strategy

Queen Gaia insisted on recruiting her brothers into the war. She reasoned that they would need all the help they could get and who would turn away family? Apollo and Dagda wisely kept their opinions to themselves on this matter and agreed. Queen Serenity was reluctant at first but she realized it might lower the body count on the battlefield she quickly relented.

They decided to start with Oakspeare, Illuseon's neighbor to the north. It was several days' ride there and the length of the journey was spent in brief chatter broken by long lapses of silence. Queen Gaia did not say much, but was deep in thought. Even though she insisted that it would be a good idea, she was still worried. Oakspeare was her native country, her homeland. The people there were loving, loyal countrymen who would lay their lives down for their sovereign if asked. She only hoped many of them would not have to.

King Dagda was also hesitant but for a different reason, although no one could pin it down. Every time someone would venture near the subject he would immediately attempt to change it. It wasn't clear to anyone exactly what bothered him until they were received at the Juniper Palace, Queen Gaia's ancestral home.

The Juniper Palace was huge, surrounded by miles and miles of forest. (Hunting grounds, they were later told) It was a large formidable battle-scarred castle that was highly fortified. It was more like a fortress really and clear to everyone that the wars fought here would fill accounts scribes would kill for. Inside it was dark, and as they entered the ante chamber, they saw tapestries of battles and hunts cover the dark wood walls. A sumptuous jewel green carpet was crushed beneath their feet. While waiting for the King to arrive, Queen Serenity spied a case full of swords and other weapons. Clearly, the master of the castle was a lover of war and hunting. She only hoped he would take on an enemy not quite his own.

"Dagda!"

A red-haired giant of a man and what appeared to be two of his brothers came down the steps to greet them. All of them were enormous, far larger than even Dagda with powerful builds and contradictory boyish grins. Their names (in order) were Faunus, Aaron, and Elsdon. Despite their They greeted their sister warmly and with enthusiasm. The leader grinned and looked down at Dagda "I'm surprised you came back, runt. I assume you're back for more?"

Dagda groaned. "I can't drink with you anymore, Faunus."

"And besides, I'd box both your ears if you tried to do that again." Gaia said swiftly, shooting her brother a dirty look. Faunus had the grace to look ashamed. "Why are you here exactly?"

"It's a long story-" Apollo offered but before he could explain, Faunus cut in. "I'd love to hear it but I can only imagine how long and hard a ride you've had. Dinner first, and then we talk. I'd rather not face my wife's wrath."

It was truly a wonderful dinner. The three brother's consorts were not there unfortunately, (they had other business that their husbands had preferred not to get into) but the meal was managed well enough and they dined on the finest venison they had ever tasted, the result of a rather successful hunt of Elsdon's.

The meal had ended and everyone was sleepily content and well-fed. The candles, burned low, the flames slow and mellow. The glowing light reflected and flickered on the faces around the table. Aaron decided to break the silence. "Apollo, tell us the long story."

Apollo had been sipping his wine and upon hearing this, lowered his cup. "Well, Calpeart declared war on us but the reason for that goes back further-"

"War? We'll support you." Aaron said unhesitantly. King Apollo looked as if he thought they were insane. "You didn't even let me finish!" He sputtered uncharacteristically. "It doesn't matter to us. We're a country that likes war, we just don't like to start it."

"You're mad," Apollo retorted, causing the three brothers to chuckle. "Reckless yes, but mad, no.

"We need to see Lord Zeus right away," Queen Gaia said firmly. "Prince Aaron shrugged. "That sounds like a good idea. That way you can meet our wives, see our Knights, and start training with us right away." He said unconcernedly.

Gaia stopped stock-still,

"You're a Knight of Apothesis? You know you're a knight? When did this happen?" She exclaimed, glaring.

The three brothers looked at each other a little uncomfortably. "When we turned eighteen?" Elsdon volunteered meekly. Gaia lost all composure. Sensing her anger, the three took off running and the Queen of Swenyos gave chase, leaving Sir Juno, Queen Serenity, King Dagda, and King Apollo as spectators to the sight. Queen Serenity watched wide-eyed as the three men fled from her friend like bats out of hell. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband silently observing them while he raised his eyebrows, apparently impressed. King Dagda chose to comment. "For the first time in my life, I think I'm grateful I never had siblings." He looked suddenly thoughtful. "I wonder if that will be Martha and Peter a few years from now."

"Well, if my daughter ever acts like that I'll send her off to become a priestess somewhere, never mind her mother's profession." SirJuno said flatly.

"I hope you've got a temple in mind," Queen Serenity replied softly.

Once things calmed down (or rather once Queen Gaia was finished berating her brothers for their secrecy) the group headed for the shrine, They were just coming up a series of wooden steps when four figures appeared at the top of the stairs. "Faunus? Aaron? Elsdon? Who is with you?"

Queen Serenity took a step forward and stared. The fourth figure remained shadowed but stepping into the light, three women peered at her and the other in interested curiosity, all of them exotic and beautiful in their own way, dressed for some reason in plain morning gowns. The woman who spoke held a haughty pose, her dark eyes twinkling with mirth in her moon-white face. Her dark ebony hair stream down her back, not daring to trail over her should in insubordination to her will. Serenity sensed that this was a woman inclined to be strict but rarely cross. She was not disappointed. "Faunus? You know you should introduce us. Did they freshen up first or did you just bring them here without concern for their comfort?" Faunus tried to look hurt. "And if I did?" He enquired mildly.

His wife looked affronted. "Then you can stay in your own chambers, tonight, my dear." King Faunus broke into a shameless grin. "Then it's a good thing I didn't. Serenity, Apollo, Juno, this is my wife Yolande. You've already met her of course," He said, nodding at King Dagda and Queen Gaia. Dagda' mouth thinned at the address but he said nothing, noticing the sharp look Gaia shot him. Yolande stepped forward, smiling widely. "Forgive me for my earlier forwardness. My husband sometimes forget the courtesies he should extend. Serenity, Apollo, Juno, May I introduce my sisters-in-law Elpis," She motioned to the white –blonde woman in cornflower blue on her left, who curtiesed. "And Sati," The handsome dark-skinned woman in saffron on her right inclined her head. Queen Serenity curtsied as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid this visit was not borne of pleasure."

"That's why we're here, isn't it? Sati interrupted. "There could only be one reason why you would come to see Lord Zeus with such a purposeful step or such non-descript expressions and that would be to break the news of war to us in the most gentle way possible. Am I right?" Queen Gaia looked impressed. "Your insights are getting more and more exact, sister."

"That, or your heart is slipping into your sleeve, Ella." She said, flashing gleaming teeth. Gaia smile smiled wryly at this but she continued to talk. "We came here to ask you to join the fight, just as you predicted. But the reason for war is well-"She glanced at Apollo, whose face was stubbornly stony. "difficult to explain."

"Well, we won't be able to hear it if no one says anything, will we?" Elpis said brightly. At this Serenity visibly whitened. Noticing this, her voice grew gentle. "We will not judge, only listen."

Apollo explained everything while his wife leaned against him as if hoping to siphon strength from his warmth. The others did not interrupt except to ask a few questions, faces grave with seriousness. When he finished, they were left in silence until Princess Sati spoke.

"Did my husband agree to this alliance?"

Serenity nodded numbly.

"I'll go with you then." She declared. "If my husband believes in you then so do I."

"And I," Elpis chirped, slipping an arm into Aaron's. "Because Gods know he'd try to debate with me or worse.": Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled anyway,

"If Faunus didn't agree, I would make him," Yolande stated seriously. "But as it is he's a fighting man."

Lord Zeus watched this exchange in mild amusement. "Am I so unimportant that I have no say?" He rumbled in his deep voice from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned to look.

He was a vast, hairy man with a long shaggy mane and beard and a good-humored face, dimpled still beneath the whiskers. He came down the stair with a dancer's grace uncharacteristic of a man his size. "Ah…Lord Zeus, I didn't know you were there," Faunus said, faltering a little as he blanched. "My apologies." He added meekly. "If you were a child again I'd tan you, sire, but I'll spare you further embarrassment." Dagda' face positively shone with glee but a look from his wife made it retreat. "I received a letter from Lady Setsuna three days ago about this." Lord Zeus continued.

"Three days ago? We'd only just decided to come here three days ago." King Apollo said quietly.

"Exactly. Now coming back to the subject, Lady Setsuna told me to expect you to arrive today with the news. Between the two of us and Lord Helios we assumed it would be a month or so before Beryl brings her army to Illuseon's border which gives you some time to summon more allies to join."

"You made battle plans?" A note of irritation just barely colored Juno's voice and her expression became forbidding. Faint as it was, it was unsettling. "Peace Juno," Lord Zeus said soothingly. "This is mere premonition. Whatever your tactics will be, we'll see the possibilities."

Juno pursed her lips slightly but catching her Queen's eye she reigned in her displeasure. "So based on your observations, we should expect the war to come to our front door."

"That is correct, But Juno-" He said this a little louder, for he could already see her impatience to plan. "Bear in mind that this is a defensive war, because should you lose, what is most precious to you will be lost to us, and even Rhea herself would not be able to amend it."

"I don't plan on losing anything." Sir Juno said shortly.


	15. Artemis' Plan

Chapter Fifteen

Artemis's Plan

Artemis had been left behind.

Again.

He understood why of course. The Kingdom needed protection, it needed someone to stand in for the King and Queen, The children needed him, he was just needed. At this point it had become a mantra.

It was just so irritating.

He wanted to be privy to the action, the adventure. He wanted to know how his brother and the group fared. He wanted to find a way to prove he was well, more than anyone expected.

Instead he played nurse.

"Uncle Artemis! Will you play with me?" Serenity pleaded. He sighed, closing his book. "Don't you want to play with Michiru, Endymion, or Makoto?" Serenity's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'll ask." She tottered away, leaving Artemis alone in his study. He felt a little ashamed for neglecting his niece. She was just a child, and he'd been childish to dismiss her because he felt he was being treated unfairly. No matter how much it grated at him. He resigned himself to his books and realized he'd already read them.

Perhaps now would be a good time to apologize.

"Serenity?" He asked, tentatively opening the nursery door.

A cushion sailed into the air and promptly hit the door.

"Serenity, stop throwing cushions."

Another cushion flew, hitting its mark this time.

"Serenity!"

"What!" She yelled at the top of her tiny lungs. Her eyes were red and weak with tears.

"Serenity…" A whimpering sound could be heard from inside his jacket. Serenity ignored him.

"Look now what have you done," Artemis scolded lightly. Serenity scowled. "I don't care."

"But you woke up the puppy," Artemis said smiling as he pulled out a small wolfhound pup from his pocket. The pup had shiny black eyes underneath small tufts of blue-black and brown fur, and it stared wonderingly back at Serenity as she promptly forgot her anger. "Can I hold it?" She asked curiously. Artemis handed him to her. She cuddled him in the crook of her arm and held him like a baby. "Can I keep him?" She pleaded. Artemis made a show of looking around. "Don't tell your mother and father," He whispered good-humoredly. "Otherwise-" He drew a finger across his throat. Serenity chuckled delightedly. "I won't tell," She whispered back. "What should I call him?" She asked.

"Anything you want." He assured her. She thought for a moment. "I'll call him Ra."

"Why Ra?"

She just smiled secretively.

They played with the puppy for a little while before it went back to sleep. As the puppy lay fast asleep on one of the stray cushions, Serenity spoke. "Uncle Artemis, I still haven't forgotten this morning."

Artemis stared. Didn't bribery usually make children forget? It had always worked on his brother when they were young. Or so he thought. "I really wanted to play with you this morning. You're always so angry that I thought you were mad at me. Are you mad at me, Uncle?" Serenity asked plainly. Artemis sighed. "I'm not angry at you, Serenity. If anything I'm bored." He said truthfully.

"I get bored too, when Endymion and Michiru are studying and Mako takes a nap. So I just look for someone else to play with. Cookie always has sweets for me, and there's always someone who will play with me if I ask." Artemis stifled a laugh. No wonder the staff loved the Princess! She was absolutely precious! "I would but I feel like there is something I should be doing." He replied. She sighed dramatically. "Of course there is."

Just then a messenger rushed into the room, panting. "Master, the castle is under attack!" He choked out.

Lady Setsuna's head poked up from her examination of Michiru's fate loom. She had been teaching her today how to weave according to her visions. It was much more difficult than normal weaving because the weaver cannot actually see what she is doing. The magic of the thread keeps her from making out what it is the fabric is trying to tell her until she is finished. It is far more difficult than peering into a crystal ball or reading the lines of a palm but it is far more ancient an art and more accurate.

Michiru had been working non-stop on the loom. In fact, that morning, when the maid came in to light the chamber she screamed with fright to see the Swenyian Princess there patiently huddled over the loom. She had not spoken a word until now.

"Things are going to be very hard, aren't they, my Lady?" She said softly. It wasn't a question and it was spoken in a voice far beyond her twelve years. Lady Setsuna sighed. "It only gets harder from here, I'm afraid." She agreed, stroking the young girl's hair. "I just hope they're up to it."

"Who?" Michiru asked.

Endymion had been trying to shake off the infant Makoto when he saw the flaming arrow whiz over his head and stick itself into the wall. "Serenity!" He cried automatically, suddenly tugging a shocked Makoto along after him as he ran to her chamber. He was scared and he wanted to be sure at least that his best friend was all right.

Artemis was relieved to find Endymion and Makoto outside her door. "All of you stay here!" He locked the door behind him and created a small shield about the room in hopes that the children would be protected from any more threats.

_Is this the action you were hoping to find?_ A small voice said nastily in his head. Artemis prayed fervently that the gods would forgive him for his selfishness as he unsheathed his sword, the armor melting over and onto his body. As the helmet concealed his face, a grim determination came over him. He would do as his brother asked and protect the children and the castle. But not before taking down a few incubi.


End file.
